A oranged haired love
by Kitten630
Summary: Just a little poem about Disco Bear and my own character. What cane I say, more or less all of my storys come frome writers blck! Please read and Review, Or Face Da Punishments!


**Hallo world! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! I decided to try and cure my GOD DAMN WRITERS BLOCK with a little poem about a certain bear with an orange afro and his new girlfriend. Deeva Bear. I know, it's TOTALLY CRAPPY! But I really need some reviews to try and cheer me up! (P.S, This might seem weird, I can't concentrate cos my Lil Sis is watching down my neck as I write this. Siblings, can't live with them, can't live without them!) Please R&R!**

He was flirting again, and badly too,

Yet they all turned away, the pain ripped through.

He was always alone, no one else knew,

About his feelings and emotions, and other stuff too.

He grew pale and ill from hate and neglect,

No one else knew how badly he was upset.

Tired and thin, sick and meek,

He'd just sit in his room, week after week.

_____________________________________________________________________

Then came that day, a strange as well,

She came into town on the morning bell.

She was armed with her suitcase, GIGANTIC may I add,

But she was alone, no mother or dad.

Her clothes were old, seventies in fact,

A yellow polo shirt and pleated skirt to match.

Her hair was wild, curly and insane,

She could only use bunches to hold up that mane.

Her shoes were tall, but she was small,

She made up for her shortness with those shoes and all.

She got chatty with Giggles, Petunia and Flaky too,

But then she saw the boys, and the love came through.

She smooth talked and danced, but her tactics were bad,

Soon every boy in town thought of her plain sad.

The girls grew angry, when she flirted with their boys,

So they hurt her physically and emotionally, saying they weren't her toys.

She tried to get her home, but thanks to Lumpy the housing department closed down,

So she spent night after night asleep in the town.

By day nine she was cold, hungry and weak,

After being outside for almost a week.

But nobody cared, no one ever had,

So she remained alone, in pain and sad.

_____________________________________________________________________

He finally emerged from his seventies style house,

His face emotionless, his hair gone mouse.

He just walked around time after time,

He wanted to die, so everything would be fine.

He was sickly and weak, but no longer did he care,

He only wanted to end this god awful nightmare.

He looked in the park, saw a dad and his Cub,

He wanted a family, or an angel from above.

Then he went to the bench, and stared in shock,

Who was this girl with her bright orange locks? (1)

_____________________________________________________________________

He just walked up to her, with no anger in his eye,

But nothing at all, for an unknown reason why.

He looked very sick, but at the same time,

He had this unnatural beauty that gave off a shine.

She felt awkward, but didn't know why,

She'd only just met him, so why was she shy?

He sat down beside her, making her blink,

What should she say, she tried to think.

"Hi," came from her lips, then she felt dumb,

She'd sounded so stupid, stupid and glum.

But he only smiled, and looked at her face,

"Hello," he said, stiffly but with grace.

"I haven't seen you before, who are you?"

Her mouth seemed to be stuck, as if stuck together with glue.

She loved to flirt, but with him it felt weird,

She felt something new, at it was quite queer.

"My name's Deeva Bear, and I'm more or less new,

Now you know my name, what about you?"

"I'm Disco Bear, it's nice to meet you,

But why are you here, this ain't the greatest holiday area for anyone or you."

She felt pain and sorrow rip through her heart,

To think of what happened just tore her apart.

"I didn't choose to be here, I had no choice,

But I had no where el to go, pain in her voice.

"It happened not long ago, when I was back at my home,

I'd had a bad day, so all I did was moan.

I said that I wanted be alone, I'd lost the will to live,

Then my wish nearly came true, but it only took, not give.

But pure luck there was an earthquake, level seven on the Richter scale,

Everyone died, but I came through in avail.

My mother was dead, my father was too,

My little brother looked butchered, my baby sister passed away too.

I came here cause I know that you cannot die,

But right now I'm asking why did I come here, why?

I had felt like dying, but my wish could only kill,

I'm stuck with this abyss in my heart, one I might not ever fill."

"Sorry, I didn't know." DB said awkwardly but with care,

"So where do you live, far or here?"

Deeva twiddled her thumbs, then got the courage to say,

"I don't have a home," Her face now was grey.

"Oh my god," exclaimed the bear. "That won't do,

Come back to my crib, I'll take care of you."

_____________________________________________________________________

That's how it started, with her and him,

They no longer felt pain, they no longer felt grim.

Disco Bear was soon healthy, (Of course his diet still as deadly as a storm,)

Deeva Bear was at last happy, as if her life had never been torn.

They grew closer together, and at last at the end of month one,

Disco and Deeva where together, their hearts had finally been won.


End file.
